Swimming Lessons
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie sign Jasmine and Houston up for swimming lessons, find out what happens. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank Emergency08 for giving me this idea.

Swimming Lessons

"Hey Nicky, look at this, they have private swimming lessons at the Bernard Athletic Club, and it's at a reasonable rate too, we should sign Jasmine and Houston up." Jackie told Nick as she sat and read the paper one Sunday morning.

Nick looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah we should, they should definitely know how to swim, plus they both love the water so I think it would be a lot of fun for them." Nick replied.

Jackie nodded. "

I'll call them tomorrow during my lunch break." Jackie said.

"Did you call and sign them up?" Nick asked her the next day when she got home.

"Yep, they start on Wednesday." She answered.

"Good, they'll have so much fun." Nick said.

"I think they will too." She responded as she smiled back.

Wednesday came and Jackie had to take the kids to their swimming lessons by herself because Nick had to pull a double but Jackie promised him that she would take pictures for him.

After dropping Johnna off at her parent's house she drove the kids to their first swimming lesson. Jackie wore her bathing suit under her clothes just in case she'd have to get in the pool herself. Jackie met the kid's instructor, a woman named Karen, she was very nice, and she let Jackie come into the pool room with her, but Jackie would have went anyways no matter if she had been welcomed or not.

Jasmine was so excited so they let her go first. She loved it, she kicked her feet and waved her arms just like Karen told her to do. Karen let go of Jasmine and let her float by herself, but she stood right next to her incase Jazz got scared or she started to sink.

"Look at you big girl." Jackie cheered as she snapped pictures like crazy.

Houston sat in Jackie's lap flapping his arms like crazy. Jasmine didn't even mind having her head dunked under the water. Once she was back on the surface she giggled like mad.

Finally it was Houston's turn, but the second Jackie handed him over to Karen, who was still in pool, he screamed bloody murder.

"Mama." He wailed.

"It's ok sweetie, you get to go swimming now just like your sissy, you're ok." Jackie said soothingly.

"Here buddy, let's just get you used to the water first." Karen said as she lowered

Houston into the water just enough to where his feet got wet.

He just cried harder.

"Houston, it's ok." Jackie said.

"He's gone swimming lots of times, he loves it, I'm not sure what's wrong with him." Jackie told Karen with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Are you always in the pool with him?" Karen asked.

"Myself, my husband, or another immediate family member, yes." Jackie said.

"Maybe that's why he's scared then, because you're not in here with him."

"Maybe."

"Twim Houden." Jasmine said encouragingly to her little brother while she watched as she sat in a chair next to Jackie with a towel around her.

Jackie had to smile at her little girl, it was cute to watch her encourage her little brother.

Jackie and Karen tried unsuccessfully for ten more minutes to get Houston to calm down.

"Could I try to swim with him? I have my suit on under my clothes." Jackie asked.

"Sure that might just do the trick, I'll take Jasmine again, and you can take him."

Jackie hurriedly took her shoes, socks, t-shit, and jeans off, put her hair into a ponytail and then got into the pool. The second Karen handed Houston over to Jackie he giggled and splashed in the pool as if it was his favorite place on the planet.

"Jasmine do you want to come swim with me again?" Karen asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Jasmine said eagerly as she sat down at the edge of the pool.

Karen gently grabbed her and pulled her back into the pool. Jackie did exactly what Karen did, and now instead of being scared Houston was happy as a clam.

"See you just wanted your mommy, you aren't afraid of the water." Karen said with a laugh as she looked at the happy toddler.

"Good dob Houden." Jasmine said as she looked at her little brother who was splashing in the water like he was crazy.

When the session was over neither of the kids wanted to get out of the pool.

"No twim?" Jasmine said sadly as Karen helped her out of the pool.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine said happily.

"Do you want to come back and swim with me next week?"

"Yeah." Jasmine answered eagerly.

"Ok, good, I can't wait to swim with you both next week." Karen said with a smile.

She then turned her attention to Jackie.

"They both did very well, especially because it was their first lesson and neither of the kids are afraid of the water which is almost half the battle when learning how to swim so you should be very happy."

"Thank you very much." Jackie said.

"No problem, thank you guys, I'll see you next week."

"Bye-bye." Jasmine said as Jackie grabbed her hand so they could go outside.

"Bye cutie." Karen said.

Houston gave her a friendly wave.

"Bye little guy." Karen said.

As Jackie drove home she considered the first swimming lesson a huge success.

**The End!**


End file.
